


The Favorite

by FelinaDaLuz



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, bonding over pizza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelinaDaLuz/pseuds/FelinaDaLuz
Summary: You were chilling in the lair with April and the turtles and sharing some fun stories, until a specific subject is broad up, making your favorite blue boy cleary uncomfortable.
Relationships: Leonardo (TMNT)/Reader, Leonardo (TMNT)/You
Comments: 7
Kudos: 135





	The Favorite

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, this was supposted to be a short drabble. I have no idea what just happend.  
> Anyway, this is my first " x reader" story, as well as the first time posting anything TMNT related to the wild web. I've been obsessing with Rise for the last week, and doesn't matter the incarnation, blue boy is always best boy. I don't thing i'll ever write something like this again, but it sure was a nice experience.

You slowly took the salty string of cheese in your mouth, and April did the same. Both sitting lazily on the top of the lair’s kitchen balcony, throwing meaniless subjects in the air, starting small conversations just for the change it in the next minute. April had a bright smile in her face while talking to you, and all the crazy stories she told somehow managed to get even better thanks to her expressive self. The girl even did some slightly terrible yet very truthful interpretations of whoever was the poor guy you both choose to talk about.

“And then Leo said: Let’s take the puppy for a walk.” Her voice changed to a smooth, playful tone, with a smug smile on her lips. Said smile which you learned to appreciate very much, but in this moment, it was the very thing making you choke with pepperoni. “And you know, he said that to a seven foot mutant werewolf!”

“What happened then?” You asked, managing to slide the peperoni down your throat. 

“The Big Doggo punched him right in the face!” She punched the air, frown eyebrows, but a smile still on. “He flew like, ten feet before hitting the face right into a three. Took Donnie two weeks to put his teeth back in place.”

Your curious eyes widen a bit. Did really took Donatello that long just to fix some broken teeth?

“Wow, was it that bad?” You asked, a small, almost imperceptible touch of worry in your voice. 

April shook her head.

“Nah, he just wasn’t feeling like doing it. Also, Leo could talk much with his mouth like that, so that was a bonus for Dee.”

Weekends had always been more fun since the turtles and April came to your life. Before then, everything was pretty much gray. Nothing to bad ever happened, aside from those oh so terrible high school exams, but nothing very good came down from heavens to bright up those dull days. Making friends, specially in that school, was nearly impossible. Sure, some chit chat happened here and there, but never lasted long. That is, until you became friends with April O’neil. Never you were so thankful for sharing a chemistry class with someone. April was amazing, and presented you to a whole new world full of fun, wonder, and just the right amount of weirdness to make life interesting.   
And now there you two were, chilling in a mutant rat’s kitchen. The stories she told never got old, even though you had hearded most of then more than once. Every time the same event came to your ears, a little new detail was registered. Something that you didn't quite catch in the first or second time your friend told them.  
The stories were all great, but some in special always managed to get to your heart. Those where a certain blue boy steals the spotlight with his quick and snarky commentaries that never failed to make you laugh and roll your eyes simultaneously. Or the way your imagination ran wild every time April impersonated that smug yet charming trademark grin of his. Oh yeah, those stories were for sure your favorites, yet the need to hide that fact always got to you.

‘Don’t play favorites, Y/N!’ That little voice in your head always said. ‘If Mister Terrible winner finds out, you will never hear the end of it! Also, it might break Raph’s weak little heart. You want that, girl?! You want to break that big softie fragile silky heart?!’ Your mind screamed.

“What are you two talking about?” And your heart always slapped the thought alway when that voice entered the scene. “Is it about my absolutely flawless and sick ninja fighting skills?” There was the devil. Leaning on the balcony and shamelessly stealing your pizza from the box. Same stupid grin on his face that got you smiling like an idiot. “Oh, April! Tell Y/N about the time i, single handedly, may i add, totally kick that Foot army’s butt!”

“She’s already sick and tired of that one, Leo!” April rolled her eyes. “You told it five times!”

“Not my fault if i need to repeat it, since everyone seen to forget how epic it was.” The turtle was now sitting on the balcony alongside you. His legs crossed and chest stuffed, with his free hand majestic laying on it. “Don’t you think it was the epicest thing you ever heard, Y/N?” A involuntary intense gaze meet yours. The way Leonardo semi-closed his ways when trying to be dramatic always did something with your stomach. A funny little feeling, like little butterflies using your belly as a playground. At first you hated it, but it grew on you, becoming a bittersweet relationship.

“Yes, Leon. It sure is the epicest.” You smiled, in hopes it would shift the attention from the little blush on your cheeks. “So epic, in fact, that makes the whole Shredder thing look like a walk in the beach.” Even though your tone was cleary sarcastic, it didn’t stop that smug little grin from growing wilder and wilder into a smug little smile.

“See, April?” He nudged your arm. “She has good taste.”

“Whatever, man” April took another pizza slice, focusing once again on you. “So, in the end of the Giant Doggo situation-”

“Ah, yes. The great humanized canis lupus.” You turned to face the kitchen entrance. Donatello was there, followed by Mikey and Raph. You quickly took one more slice of pizza, just in case they decided to go full primal mode on your snack.

“Can i please finish the story?!” April frowned her eyebrows, one hand on her hip.

“Did you got to the part when Leo gets toothless?” Mikey said and snached tree slices at once, making a pizza sandwich and putting it all in his mouth.

“And how Donnie pretend to not know what to do for two weeks just to ‘have peace and quiet’.” Raphael did air quotes, his face was absolutely unamused.

“Why, i would never.” Donnie replied with his ‘i totally did it’ tone. “It was very peaceful and quiet thought.”

You heard a weak laugher, the side of your eye caught … Embarrassment? An embarrassed Leonardo? Was that even possible? The guy was shameless enough to dab unironically, but here he was, looking down with a hand behind the neck. That was odd, to say the least.

“Would you guys let me finish?” April threw her head back, letting out a heavy sigh once the boys keep talking, munching her muzarella in defeat.

“It was just me or pops seemed a lot happier during that time?” Raphael pointed out.

Your eye, still focused on the blue brother noticed a change. The awkward smile was now gone, and the hand on his neck had become a tight fist laying in the balcony. The puffed chest had totally retrieved itself, and tense shoulders took its place. What in the world was going on?

“Come on, guys…” He said, but it was too weak. Only you were able to hear it.

“Oh yeah. It happened during the time Leo wouldn’t shut up for a minute” Donatello rolled his eyes, the last thing he said was filled with annoyance. “More than usual at least. I was thinking about making some ear plugs, but then ‘Big Doggo’ made him play fetch with that tree.” Finally taking his slice of pizza, the purple one focused on you. “You wouldn’t believe how much nonsensical words can come out of one mouth at once, Y/N. It was a relief for everyone. Dad even said ‘Very well Purple. You are my favorite of the week.” His impression wasn’t nearly as good as April’s.

Suddenly, you felt the present by your side disappear. Turning your head, all you saw was Leonardo’s shell, as he started walking away from the kitchen.

“You guys just don’t know how to appreciate my presence. I get it, it’s cleary too intimidating for you weaklings.” His tone was jokeful, so you thought your brain was playing tricks on you when a melancolichic came to your attention. 

“Pfff, yeah keep dreaming.” Raph crossed his arm, a little defensive. “I’m no weakling. Raphael can stand any presence!”

“Yeah, whatever you say, bro. I’m heading out, you know, so my massive presence doesn’t crush your weak little egos.” He waved his hand, while his brothers either shook their heads or rolled their eyes.  
The turtle didn’t look back at any moment while leaving.  
Something was off, you could feel it in your gut. That was no usual Leon behavior, his response felt so… fake. Yeah, that sure sounded like something he would say, so it was quite hard to say why it was so wrong. Your dubious glare followed the figured as the he left, and once it was totally gone, your hole body found itself with a strange urge to follow him. An urge that you ignored. It would be weird, wouldn’t it? The guy just left. He clearly wants some space, and you are non-creepy just enough to stop your stupid self from finding any excuse to chase after him. Maybe the sad vibe was nothing at all and you’re just overthinking. Yeah, that was mostly it. 

‘Silly Y/N, he is clearly fine! It’s Leonardo after all. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 Leon, with his crushing presence. It’s fine!’

While having an inner monologue, your hand brushed against something. Looking down there was an almost cold, half-eaten pizza. The same slice Leo snatched out of the box earlier… 

~🐢~

Next day, you were back to the lair with fresh pizza just out of the oven in your hands. All by your own this time, since April had to work an extra sift. You snuck in as stealthy as your totally not ninja self could. If any of the brothers got a glimpse of you, the poor italian dish would be gone before you could give it to the one you wanted to.  
Last night you didn’t sleep very well. Your head kept going back again and again to the flash of Leonardo sitting in the balcony, retrieving his body like he could become small enough to disappear from that situation. Once you woke up, an unsettling, heavy feeling filled your heart. That half-eaten pizza really hunted you for some weird reason, so while walking to the sewers, you made a stop at the pizzeria and got Leo’s favorite: Black olives, green peppers and mushrooms, all of course, with no pineapple.  
It actually surprised you how “‘Healthy’” his choice was, especially comparing it to Raph’s, which was a Meat lover’s to the heart, and since they always got pepperoni or something like that, a vegetarian choice was the least you were expecting.

Once at the skateboard ramp, you hid the box behind your back. Mikey and Raph were there, practicing some moves. Leonardo, however was nowhere to be seen. Weird, he loved showing off his skate skills.

“Hey, Y/N!” Michelangelo waved at you, but the poor boy did it while going down the ramp and lost his balance, going face first to the ground.

“Mikey!” Raphael ran to his little brother, pulling his arm up. “Are you ok, little man?”

“Yeah, yeah, i’m fine… wait.” He started sniffing the air. Oh, shit. Oh sHIT- “Do you smell that?”

Raph did the same. Cold sweat ran down your forehead.

“Well, nice to see you guys!” Very carefully, you walked passed them, never showing your back and begging to any available god for the two turtles to not find it suspicious. “I- uh… need to find Leo right now, so if you excuse me…”

“Y/N.” The red brother said firmly. A shiver went down your spine. Shit, shit, SHIT! They knew! He slowly approached you, followed by the smaller one. A big and strong hand was placed on your shoulder, and your stupid voice came out in the form of an anxious laugh. Raphael eyes penetrated your soul, searching for your deepest secrets... “Have you seen some pizza laying around? We can smell it, but there’s no leftovers!” Oh, thank god, he wasn’t the brightest.

“Oh-hum…” Come on, come up with an excuse! They might get suspicious! “I’m pretty sure i saw… Donnie with a box!” Donatello would have to forgive your sorry ass later, this was for the greater good. “Yeah, and he looked all weird too. Looking at it and saying ‘My precious’ and stuff. I’m pretty sure he is not going to share it.” A crooked smile was the giveaway of your lie, but both boys looked at each other and gasped.

“He can’t hide pizza from us! We’re family!” Michael felt betrayed.

“Oh, you know there is no ‘family’ when it comes to pizza.” And of course, you had to put more wood in the fire. “How could Donnie be so selfish?”

“Yeah, how could he?!” Raphael already had his back turned, looking completely hurt at Mikey. “Let’s go, Mikey! We can’t forgive this betrayal!”

“Yeah! There will be blood!”

For a small moment, you wondered if the little soft turtle was literally about to murder his brother over pizza, but they had already left running before you could ask. Oh well, now was to late. You knew you could make up for Donnie… somehow. But now it didn’t matter, the focus was in one and only one of the brothers, which you totally didn’t have a bias for thanks to your gigantic crush.

If Leonardo wasn’t at the ramp, the second best guess was his room.

The entrance to bedroom was usually open, but for some reason, a blue curtain was covering it today. Well it was fair, the guy deserved some privacy, but now he couldn’t see you coming, and there wasn’t exactly a door to knock. What to do?

“Knock-Knock.” You said, slightly regretting it right after. You could have just knocked the wall. “It’s me, Leo… Can i come in?”

“Y/N? Uhh, give me a second!” You heard him moving. Lots of sounds followed it, like objects being moved, sheets being arranged and a loud ‘Bam!’ with little cries of pain. And finally, he opened the curtain, smiling at you. “Hey”.

“Hey.” You smiled back. “Can i-uh- come in? I brought an offering.” You showed him the box, opening slightly and revealing its steaming deliciousness. Leonardo’s eyes lit up as he took it in his hands.

“I was gonna to let you in anyway, but now i might even beg you to stay forever!” Oh...𝘰𝘩. Hot blood spread across your face in a speed that would make car racers jealous. The guy in front of you seemed oblivious for a moment, paying too much attention to the cheesy goddess he held, but once his eyes went away from the pizza to your face, a good dose of realization sunk in. His eyes went wild and green cheeks were covered in shades of red. “I-I mean- I would like to- No, shit- That’s no what i meant! Huh… W-why don’t you just come in?” Right now, he regret not paying much attention to Splinter when he talked about the whole seppuku thing. It sounded like the best way out.

Leo stepped aside to let you in. His room had blue walls, and the bed was covered in red sheets that seemed arranged in a hurry. Actually, it all seemed to be arranged in a hurry. His sword was laying beside the bed in a way that would slip at any moment, the pillow and sheets were rumpled, and there was something cleary hidden under the bed. Overall, a total mess, but there was an attempt.  
The curtain behind you close once again, and your crush set on his bed, admiring your humble offer with sparkly eyes.

“Oh man, it’s my favorite! Thanks, Y/N!” He grabbed one slice and had to restrain himself to not shove it hole into his mouth in front of you. The turtle patted the empty spot by his side, inviting you to sit down with him, and so you did, being strongly determined to not make it weird. “May i know what bet the lady lose to perform an act of such kindness?” He half-joked offering you the box.

You gasped, trying to sound as offended as possible.

“Just so you know…” You grabbed a slice, biting it with anger. “I am a very kind maiden! Some might say the kindest!”

And there it was. The sound of a sweet laughter echoed in the room, while Leo covered his mouth full of cheese and mushrooms with one hand. The pure sound of happiness alongside the image from heaven for sure gave you some extra life years. It was too beautiful, only a heartless person wouldn’t feel revitalized. 

“Well, forgive me, fair maiden.” He said after swallowing, fading laughter settling in a smile, as his eyes found yours. Ah, there they were again. Those pesky little butterflies. Whoever this time, they were fluttering more than the usual. Little did you know they were having a nice and long conversation with those that lived inside Leo’s stomach. His head tilted slightly. “But really, why this all of sudden? Need help hiding a body or something? I mean, i would help!”

You laughed quietly. The moment you two were having felt so nice and light that you almost forgot what drove you to it in the first place. Your crush watched confused as your expression slowly turned sad. The smile was still there, but it wasn’t a bright one. Your sight broke away from his and meet the ground. Crap, he shouldn't have asked. Oh god, did you really needed help hiding a body?! He could teleport it into a place no one would ever find! You were not going to jail! But what if it was worse than that? What if you really were just being nice and he offended you? Oh no! Please let it be the body, please let it be the body!

He opened his mouth to whether apologize or offer to grab a shovel, but stopped as soon as you started talking.

“Is just that… You seemed kinda down yesterday. I mean, you didn’t even finished your pizza! I wanted to know if everything was okay...” You looked up once more, searching for his eyes. The playful and chill look had vanished. It was now wide open and uncertain, pupils looking at everywhere in the room but your own. A painful sting went through you heart upon realizing that his body was exactly like the day before. Shrinking itself as if it could disappear. “Are… you okay?”. Your brain screamed for you to not question it. To let it go and not make him more uncomfortable than you already did, but once again, your heart was holding it hostage.

Leonardo got to his feet quickly and stiff, his whole body was one single tense nerve as he walked to the other side of the room like a robot, almost dropping the pizza in the process.

“Sure i am! Totally okay. Don’t know what you’re talking about!” He sure did. The fact that he rather face a wall than look you in the eye said it all.

Following your gut, you got up, making your way to the blue masked turtle as slowly as possible to not scare him off. He wanted to run. Every sound your feet made, it was another brain cell slapping him in the face to listen and get away, but they all froze in place once a delicate and warm touch found his forearm. His heart gave up for a moment, stopping just to beat against the ribcage as fast as its ever had, in a rush of fear and embarrassment.

“Leonardo.” You said his name in such a sweet way. “What’s going on?” 

Moments of silence filled the room for what felt to be hours for both of you, even though only a few minutes had passed. Leo’s breath was sharp and short as his mind raced to find words to break the silence.

“It’s…”He finally said it. “Really not a big deal.”

“Doesn’t look like it.” You managed to stay calm and keep your voice down, while your hand moved from his forearm to his cheek, turning it slightly to side in hopes he would look at you. “Hey, you know you can tell me, right?”

He responded to your advance, turning his hole body with the little courage he had managed to get and facing you. Eye glaring eye, even with the little flinches.

“It’s not a big deal, i swear! I just feel… like an idiot talking about it.”  
“Well, luck for you, i am an idiot myself, so there’s no shame.”

Oh god, you were unbelievable. Even with this whole situation and him being an awkward drama queen, you actually broke the ice and stole a small and bittersweet laugh from him. Now Leonardo was more sure than ever that you were the most amazing person he ever had the pleasure to meet. Not that there were that much, but still, you’re sure on top one.

“Okay, i’ll tell you about my personal angst, but it is very dumb.”

Your response was a little smile, making his stupid heart skip a beat.

“I listening.”

One last and long breath was his final warning for you to let go of it and save your ears and time, but your feet stayed in place. Leonardo couldn’t say he was unhappy with it though, even if only thinking about it already made him feel like an overdramatic idiot. But he needed let go of the thought about what it might happen once the words were out. 

“Do you remember… that ‘incident’ everyone was talking about in the kitchen?”

“The Giant Doggo?”

“Yeah, that one.” He frowned. You could notice by his slightly open mouth that Leo ran his tongue through the white teeth. “You know, i got a little distracted, the mutant dog punched me in the face, send me flying about ten feet, all normal there.” Well, if that was normal, you really should start worrying about what the guy considered dangerous. It was quite impressive that he never came home in a bloody pile of bruises. “But then there was the whole…” He looked up, like it would help him find the right words. “Teeth situation.” Once again bright eyes laid upon you, trying to catch up your reaction so far. You tilted your head.

“Go on.” You said, almost as a whisper.

“Uhh… I know… i was… was… i- give me a second.” His throat moved as he swallowed something heavy and painfully. Little did you now that what went down was his pride. “I was pretty… annoying back in the day…” Oh. That sure was hard to say, and sure something you never thought would come out of Leon’s mouth. The shock in your face was probably way too noticeable. “I know, sounds crazy, right? Who could ever imagine me as something other than one hundred percent in the carisma scale? But it is true. Even Mikey had enough of me, so it's not hard to imagine how dad felt.” The pinch of sadness once again dared to hit him, and every time it did, your heart sunk in a little more. This was no “Leonardo being a drama queen” scenario. There was a genuine hurt behind it. “I-I always knew i was pops least favorite. Heh… I always disrespect him, and talk back and… And i don’t blame him, but…” His voice was cracking, exposing all the melancholy his heart held tight to, but the boy made a conscious effort to ignore. “... When he said Donnie was his favorite for finally having ‘peace and quiet’ i-i felt…” Leo could finish the sentence, so he stared at you, hoping it was already clear enough and saying it out loud wouldn’t be necessary. You got it. And it absolutely broke you. “See? Told ya it wasn’t a big deal-”

“It is!” That came out a little more aggressive than you were expecting, but it had to be said. He needs to understand. “It hurted you, and it still hurts! You are not being dramatic, Leo. That was fucked up!” 

“It wasn’t that bad! Really i’ve seen worse. I’ve 𝘥𝘰𝘯𝘦 worse! There was this one time we were playing in Donnie’s lab and ended up breaking everything, and i don’t remember even saying sorry! Or that time I- 𝙬𝙚 flushed dad’s fish and replaced it with a rock! I even made everybody lie to him about it. He didn’t even got mad at us, so i shouldn’t feel bad about this…”

You couldn’t take it. Cupping his cheeks with both hands, your stare intensified. You would put some straight up facts inside that thick skull of his, and would not stop until he got it right.

“Leonardo.” Your serious face made his heart bump, while cold sweat ran down. He was about to get lecture from YOU of all people! “You listen up! First: It doesn’t matter if you did worse and the others didn’t care. They are not you. People feel different about different things, and it’s okay to be upset!” 

“But-”

“No ‘but’! You have the right to feel without thinking is dumb.”

For your surprise, he let air out of his mouth, cleary holding a laugh back.

“You said ‘no butt’.”

“Leo!”

“Sorry, i’m panicking!”

“Smh, dude.” You let go of his face, ashamed to be holding back a laugh yourself. The little pun kinda threw your verocity back in its cage, awaiting for day to come out, but you still were not done. “I still have a second point: Leo… you’re not your dad’s least favorite. You know that, right?”

No, he didn’t. In fact, it was so weird to hear those words, that it almost feel like an universal rule was being broken. Cats don’t like dogs, Turtles love pizza and Leonardo was never going to be Splinter’s golden child.

“Come on, you don’t have to say that just to make me feel better.” The smug smile at least did its fabolous return. You had be joking, right? So why you looked so serious? “Oh wait, you’re not joking…”

“You’re making depressed, man.”

“But… but you see how he is! I annoy him, Y/N! There is no way i’m ‘papa’s favorite’.” He answered, doing air quotes.

“He is your father! Just because you annoy him it doesn’t mean he loves you any less.” He shouldn’t be suprised by this information. Really shouldn't. But still, it was really hard to get it in his head with that fine lair of denial covering the brain. “I’ve seen how much he worries about you and your brothers. I’ve seen Splinter bite his nails off whenever he thought you guys were in danger, or how happy he looked whenever any of you accomplished something, and i can tell, he doesn’t play favorites. Not for real, at least.” This had all hit really hard. Leonardo needed some serious time to digest it all, but he simply couldn’t have it. Not after the last thing you said: “Your dad loves you.”

That was it. That was the final drop that made the water pour. Leo knew his dad loved him, just like dads love their sons in their dad way. But he never knew that Splinter… 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙙 him. It was such a subtle, but so important difference, enough to bring the biggest smile to his face, while his eyes became wet.

“Are… are you crying?” You asked.

“No, it’s just those onions on the pizza, they were too strong.” He wiped the little tears away.

There were no onions on the pizza.

“Oh, of course. How silly of me.”

You two had content smiles. You felt at ease as the light mod came back to the bedroom once again, kicking away that sad, grey cloud. Leonardo put one hand on your shoulder, squeezing it gently.

“Thank you, Y/N. And sorry for being too angst. May i make it up to you by proceeding to share a delicious part of italian culinary?” 

“Well, you really don’t need to apologize… but i am accepting the pizza.”

Both of you set on the bed once again, much more relaxed this time. The pizza was a little bit cold, but it didn’t matter much, it still manage to taste even better than before, while Leonardo grinned playful at you.

“So, pops don’t play favorites huh… But do you, Y/N? I wouldn’t blame you, it's hard to look away from all this.” He put a finger gun under his chin to emphasize all that green handsomeness. 

“Um, let me see…” You pretended to be thinking. “Mikey is pretty great, he is fun and makes great food. And Donnie fixes my phone every time it breaks. Oh, and talking to Raph is a delighty. Did you know we have pretty much the same taste in movies?”

“Oh, really?”

“Yeah, but i don’t know. I guess if i had to pick one it would be…” You looked him dead in the eye. “April.”

“Oh…” His face dropped almost instantly, but the ninja quickly hid it with an awkward grin. “Yeah, it makes sense. She is a human, you are a human, and all that stuff.”

Okay, that was funny and cute! How dare he make you give up on your joke like that?

“It’s you.” Your cheeks went pink. “You’re my favorite, Leo... But don’t tell Raph, he can’t take it.”

“Yes, ma’am… Just so you know…” Leon’s own cheeks went jealous of yours, burning in a brighter red. “You’re my favorite too.”

Oh my god, it was happening! It. Was. Happening! Was this the glorious day? After so much drama, the scene would finally be complete by you confessing your ‘not only friends’ feelings?  
Okay, Y/N. Calm down, keep it cool. Don’t be a weirdo.

You got all the courage from the deepest depths of your soul. It was now or never.  
Putting your half eaten slice back inside the box, you touched the back of his hand, grabbing it a little to strong, bot goddamit, you were nervous!  
Leonardo looked at you, putting his own slice aside and placing the now free hand on top of yours. Your insides were totally melting, but you kept it together as blush spread across your cheeks all the way up to your ears.

Just say the three words.

Say: I love you.

No, wait, that’s too strong! Say: I like you! It’s less desperate!

“Leo, i-”

You wanted to say it. You really did. But a loud scream cut you off.

“Y/N!” Crap. It was Donnie. “CAN YOU EXPLAIN WHY ARE RAPHAEL AND MICHAEL TURNING MY LAB UPSIDE DOWN AFTER PIZZA?!”

“I need a portal.” You slid your hand grabbed Leo’s shoulders. “Now!”

He nodded, knowing full well you were about to face some nasty war crimes. Once the portal was open, you ran to it.

“I’ll try to talk him out off it.” He gave you finger guns.

“Okay, thanks!” You said way to fast, already getting in the magical hole in the wall. “Love you, bye!” And with that, the thing closed you to safety.

Leonardo stood there, completely baffled by what you just said.

“Wait, what?” 

He was totally texting you about this after saving your ass from Donatello’s rage.


End file.
